creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Pulpe666/Jeff the killer tiene primo ?
Jeffrey ya conocemos que paso pero esta historia el primo jeff the killer es tan misterio .Jeff feliz ya sabia tenia un primo killer? asi se llama jesurey woods . Liu llamo a su madre donde estaba y esta jeff hospital . Jesurey ya conoze a jane porque eran niños estaba jugando parque jesurey quiere ser un killer.Por su pasado matlito el hizo vengaza los policias hasta ciudadanos Jesurey tiene plan el futuro jeff y el. Asi empiza a jeff se me escapó un grito, eso hizo que sacará un cuchillo. Su objetivo era mi corazón, saltó encima de mi cama pero yo me defendí. Le di una patada, el me golpeó, me sujetó y trató de tocarme. Fue entonces cuando mi padre entró. El hombre le encajó el cuchillo, que entró en el hombro de mi padre. El hombre probablemente habría acabado con él, si uno de los vecinos no hubiera alertado a la policía. La policía se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y corrió hacia la puerta. El hombre se volteó y corrió por el pasillo. Escuché un ruido, como si se hubiera roto un cristal. Cuando salí de mi cuarto, vi que la ventana que estaba apuntando hacia la parte posterior de mi casa se había roto. Miré únicamente para verlo desaparecer en la distancia. Te puedo asegurar una cosa, nunca olvidaré esa cara, aquellos ojos fríos y esa sonrisa psicótica, nunca saldrán de mi cabeza. La policía todavía está en la búsqueda de este hombre. Si ve a alguien que encaja en la descripción de esta historia, por favor póngase en contacto con su departamento de policía local. Bueno, ya sabes que es lo que hace Jeff, pero…era su objetivo de jeff. La niña esta protegiendo por policias? pues no Jesurey ha muerta .Sigamos historia de jeff : por que lo hace? Jeff y su familia acababan de mudarse a un nuevo vecindario. Su padre había conseguido un ascenso en el trabajo, y pensaron que sería mejor vivir en una de esas casas de "fantasía". Sin embargo, Jeff y su hermano Liu no podían quejarse. Mientras desempacaban uno de sus vecinos, pasó por allí. "Hola", ella dijo: "Soy Bárbara, vivo al otro lado de la calle, sólo quería presentarme a mí y a mi hijo", se da la vuelta y llama a su hijo. "Billy, estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos" Billy dijo hola y corrió de nuevo a jugar en su patio. “Bueno”, dijo la madre de Jeff, "Yo soy Margaret, este es mi marido Peter, y mis dos hijos, Jeff y Liu."'Cada uno de ellos se presentó, y luego Bárbara los invitó al cumpleaños de su hijo. Jeff y su hermano intentaron protestar, pero su madre le dijo a Bárbara que les encantaría. Cuando Bárbara por fin se fue Jeff le preguntó a su madre. '“Mamá, ¿por qué nos invitan a una fiesta infantil? Por si no lo ha notado, ya no soy más un niño." "Jeff" dice su madre: "Nos acabamos de mudar aquí, debemos demostrar que queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros vecinos, ahora vamos a esa fiesta y eso es definitivo". Jeff intentaba protestar, pero se detuvo, sabiendo que él no puede hacer nada. Siempre que su mamá decía algo, era definitivo. Jeff va a su cuarto y se deja caer sobre su cama. Él se acuesta allí mirando a su techo cuando de pronto, tiene una extraña sensación. No es tanto un dolor pero… es una sensación extraña. Él lo ignora y lo confunde con sólo un sentimiento al azar.Al día siguiente, Jeff camina por las escaleras para desayunar y se prepara para la escuela. Mientras estaba sentado allí, comiendo su desayuno, una vez más tiene esa sensación. Esta vez fue más fuerte, le dio un dolor, como un leve tirón, pero una vez más, lo ignoró. Él y Liu terminaron su desayuno, se dirigieron hasta la parada de autobús. Se quedaron esperando el autobús y luego, de repente, un chico en una patineta salta sobre ellos, a sólo unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Ambos saltan por la sorpresa. "¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos?" El chico se cayó y se volteó hacia ellos. Pateó la patineta y la cogió con sus manos. El chico parece estar cerca de doce, un año menor que Jeff. Lleva una camisa de Aeropostal y pantalones vaqueros azules algo rasgados. "Bien, bien, bien. Parece que tenemos un poco de carne nueva." De repente, aparecen otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos es súper delgado y el otro es enorme. "Bueno, ya que son nuevos aquí, me gustaría presentarnos, el de ahí es Keith y él es Troy. Y yo dice el chico, soy Randy. Ahora, para todos los niños en este barrio hay un pequeño precio para el pasaje, si es que me entienden." Liu se puso de pie, listo para golpear al chico, cuando sus dos amigos tiran un cuchillo hacia él. "Yo esperaba que fueran más cooperativos, pero parece que tenemos que hacerlo de la manera difícil." El chico se acercó a Liu, y toma la billetera de su bolsillo, Jeff tivo esa sensación de nuevo, ahora, es verdaderamente fuerte, una sensación de ardor, se pone de pie pero Liu le hace gestos para que vuelva a sentarse, Jeff lo ignora y se acerca a los chicos. "Escúchame bien pequeño punk, devuélvele la billetera a mi hermano o de otra forma…" Randy pone la billetera en su bolsillo y saca el cuchillo. "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?" dice Randy con una voz burlesca, mientras pasa el cuchillo frente la cara de Jeff. Jeff en un movimiento rápido toma la muñeca de Randy y se la rompe, Randy soltó un terrible grito y Jeff tomó el cuchillo de su mano. Troy y Keith se asustaron y trataron de huir, pero Jeff es demasiado rápido. Lanza a Randy al suelo y arremete contra Keith, lo apuñala en el brazo. Keith se quita el cuchillo y lo deja caer al piso, Keith cae al suelo gritando. Troy corre, pero Jeff logra alcanzarlo, no necesita ni siquiera el cuchillo. Él sólo le dio de golpes a Troy directamente en el estómago con toda su fuerza. A medida que cae, troy vomita todo. Liu no puede hacer nada sino mirar con asombro a Jeff. "Jeff, ¿cómo?", eso es todo lo que Liu dice. Ellos ven el autobús que viene y saben que serán culpados por todo el asunto. Así que empiezan a correr tan rápido como les es posible. Mientras corren, miran hacia atrás y logran ver al conductor del autobús corriendo hacia Randy y los otros. Cuando Jeff y Liu llegaron a la escuela, no se atrevieron a contar lo que pasó. Todo lo que hacen es sentarse y escuchar. Liu pensó que su hermano sólo había golpeado a unos cuantos chicos, pero Jeff sabía que era algo más. Era algo aterrador, la sensación de ser poderoso, la necesidad de, lastimar a alguien.'gustaba cómo sonaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Sentía que esa extraña sensación desaparecía, y se mantuvo alejada durante todo el día. Cuando llegó a casa sus padres le preguntaron cómo fue su día, a lo que Jeff respondió con una voz un tanto desanimada: "Fue un día maravilloso.A la mañana siguiente, oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Caminó hacia abajo para encontrar a dos policías en la puerta y a su madre mirándolo con una mirada de enojo." Jeff, estos oficiales me dicen que atacaste a tres niños, que no fue una pelea normal, y que fueron apuñalados.La mirada de Jeff cayó al suelo, mostrando a su madre que era cierto.Jeff le contestó rápidamente a su madre: "Mamá, fueron ellos los que nos atacaron a mí, y a Liu". "Hijo" dijo uno de los policías, "encontramos a tres chicos, dos apuñalados y uno tiene un moretón en el estómago, tenemos varios testigos que los vieron huyendo de la escena. Ahora, ¿qué nos dice eso?". Jeff sabía que era inútil. Él podía decir que él y Liu habían sido atacados por ellos, pero no había pruebas de que no fueron ellos quienes atacaron primero. No podría decir que no estaban huyendo, porque a decir verdad si lo hacían. Así que Jeff no podía defenderse a sí mismo o Liu. "Hijo, llama a tu hermano." Jeff no podía hacerlo, ya que fue él quien golpeó a todos los niños. "Señor... Fui yo." Dijo Jeff, "yo fui quien atacó a los niños, Liu trató de detenerme, pero no pudo." El policía miró a su compañero y ambos se sorprendieron. "Bueno, chico, parece que te espera un año en prisión..." "¡Esperen!" gritó Liu. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo con un cuchillo. Los oficiales sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Liu. "Esperen por favor, no disparen, Jeff es inocente yo hice todo, perdí el control, me golpearon un poco esos punks y me enojé. Tengo las marcas para probarlo." Él levantó su camisa para revelar heridas y moretones, como si hubiera estado en una lucha. "Hijo, sólo tienes que dejar el cuchillo", dijo el oficial. Liu levantó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Él levantó las manos y se acercó a los oficiales. "No, Liu fui yo, ¡Yo Lo hice!" decía Jeff con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "¿Eh?, pobre hermano, tratando de tomar la culpa de lo que hice" dijo Liu. La policía llevó a Liu a la patrulla. "¡Liu, diles que fui yo, diles, yo fui quien golpeó a los niños!" La madre de Jeff puso las manos sobre sus hombros. "Jeff, por favor, no tienes que mentir, sabemos que fue Liu, puedes detenerte." Jeff observa con impotencia cómo la patrulla se lleva a Liu en su interior. Unos minutos más tarde, el padre de Jeff se detiene en el camino de entrada, ve la cara de Jeff y sabe que algo anda mal. "Hijo, hijo, ¿qué sucede?" Jeff no puede responder. Sus cuerdas vocales están tensas por el llanto. En cambio, la madre de Jeff lleva a su padre en el interior, para romper el hielo con la mala noticia, Jeff se queda afuera y llora en el camino de entrada. Después de una hora Jeff vuelve a entrar a la casa, sólo para ver que sus padres están tristes y decepcionados. Os puede mirarlos. Él sólo va a dormir, tratando de que todo el asunto desaparezca de su mente. Pasaron varios días, sin noticias sobre Liu. No hay amigos para pasar el rato. Nada más que tristeza y culpabilidad.Por lo menos hasta el sábado, cuando Jeff se despertó y vio a su madre con una cara feliz. "Jeff, hoy es el día" dice mientras abre las cortinas y la luz alumbra el cuarto de Jeff. "¿Qué, qué día es hoy?" pregunta Jeff semidormido. "Hoy es el cumpleaños de Billy" le responde su madre, Jeff se despierta rápidamente y le contesta: "Mamá, debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Cómo puedes esperar que valla a una fiesta después de...” Hay una larga pausa. "Jeff, ambos sabemos lo que pasó. Creo que esta fiesta podría ser lo que ilumine los últimos días. Ahora, vístete." La madre de Jeff sale de la habitación y baja para prepararse. Jeff lucha por levantarse, realmente no tiene ánimos de hacerlo. Elige al azar una camisa y un par de pantalones vaqueros y baja por las escaleras.Él ve a su madre y padre vestidos muy formalmente, su madre con un vestido y su padre en un traje. Piensa, ¿por qué usan ropa elegante para la fiesta de un niño? "¿Hijo, es eso lo que vas a usar?" "Mejor ve y busca otra cosa" dice la madre de Jeff, evitando esa sensación de gritarle y lo oculta con una sonrisa. "Jeff, a esta fiesta tienes que ir bien vestido, si quieres causar una buena impresión." dice su padre. Jeff empieza a gruñir y vuelve a subir a su habitación. "¡No tengo nada de ropa elegante!" 'grita por las escaleras. '"Sólo tienes que elegir algo." dice su madre. Mira a su alrededor pero no encuentra nada "elegante". En su armario encuentra un par de pantalones de vestir negros que tenía para las ocasiones especiales. Jeff no puede encontrar una camisa que convine. Mira a su alrededor, y sólo encuentra camisas a rayas y estampados. Ninguno de ellos va con pantalones de vestir. Finalmente se encuentra con una sudadera con capucha blanca, tendida en una silla y se la pone. Él baja por las escaleras para decirles a sus padres que está listo. "¿Eso es lo que llevarás ?" le preguntan sus padres. Su madre mira su reloj. "Oooh, no hay tiempo para cambiarse, vámonos de una vez" y cruzan la calle hacia la casa de Billy y Bárbara.Tocan a la puerta y sale Bárbara junto a sus padres, quienes los invitan pasar, mientras caminan dentro de la casa pueden apreciar que sólo hay adultos, ningún niño. "Los chicos están en el patio, Jeff… ¿qué te parece si vas a conocer a algunos de los niños?" dice Bárbara. Jeff camina fuera de un patio lleno de niños. Están corriendo en trajes de vaqueros y se disparan los unos a los otros con pistolas de plástico. Jeff únicamente se queda de pie mirándolos jugar, De repente un chico se le acerca y le entrega una pistola de juguete y un sombrero. "Hey, ¿no quieres jugar?" , dice. "Ah, no creo, eso es para niños, estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas." El chico lo mira con una cara de cachorrito raro. "Porfa" dice el niño. "Está bien", dice Jeff. Se pone el sombrero y empieza a fingir disparar a los niños. Al principio piensa que es totalmente ridículo, pero luego comienza a sentir que es realmente divertido. Puede que no sea algo súper genial, pero es la primera vez que él ha hecho algo que tiene fuera de su mente a Liu. Así que juega con los niños por un rato, hasta que escucha un ruido. Es un extraño ruido como de ruedas. Luego, algo lo golpea. Cuando reacciona, ve a Randy, Troy, y Keith, todos saltan la valla en sus patinetas. Jeff deja caer el arma de juguete y se quita el sombrero. Randy mira a Jeff con un ardiente odio.' "Hola Jeff, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes." dice Randy. Jeff ve su nariz magullada por culpa del golpe del objeto que le lanzaron. "Creo que estamos a mano, después de todo los vencí a todos ustedes… ¡son una mierda!" le respondió Jeff. Randy tiene una mirada de enojo en su rostro. "Oh, no, no hay manera de que me ganaras, de todas formas te pateare el culo ahora." Randy se lanza sobre Jeff. Los dos caen al suelo. Randy golpea a Jeff en la nariz, y Jeff lo agarra por las orejas y le da de cabezazos. Jeff empuja a Randy lejos de él y ambos se ponen de pie. Los niños gritaban y corrían hacia sus padres quienes aún estaban dentro de la casa.' Troy y Keith sacan pistolas de sus bolsillos y gritan: Será mejor que nadie nos interrumpa. Randy saca un cuchillo y apuñala a Jeff en su hombro. Jeff grita y cae de rodillas. Randy empieza a darle patadas en la cara. Después de tres patadas Jeff le agarra el pie y lo tuerce, Randy cae al suelo. Jeff se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de atrás, sin embargo Troy lo agarra. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Troy le dice a Randy. Toma a Jeff por el cuello y lo lanza hacia el patio, cuando Jeff trata de ponerse de pie, recibe una patada por parte de Randy, el repite esto en varias ocasiones hasta que Jeff empieza a toser sangre. "Vamos Jeff, pelea conmigo!" toma a Jeff y lo lanza a la cocina. Randy ve una botella de vodka en la mesa y rompe el cristal sobre la cabeza de Jeff. "¡Pelea!" grita Randy, mientras lanza de nuevo a Jeff en la sala de estar. "Vamos Jeff, ¡mírame!" Jeff levanta la vista, con el rostro lleno de sangre. "¡Yo fui el que consiguió que tu hermano fuera a prisión, y ahora sólo vas a sentarte aquí y dejar que se pudra allí durante un año entero!" "¡Deberías avergonzarte!!" Jeff empieza a levantarse. "Oh, ¡por fin! Parece que ya quieres pelear!" Jeff está a sus pies, con la sangre y el vodka en su rostro. Una vez más tiene esa extraña sensación, la que no había sentido durante un tiempo. "Por fin, ¡vamos arriba!" Randy dice mientras corre hacia Jeff.' En ese momento algo sucede dentro de Jeff. Su mente se destruye, todo pensamiento racional se ha ido, todo lo que puede hacer es matar. Él agarra a Randy y lo tira hacia el suelo, se pone encima de él y lo golpea directamente en el corazón. El golpe hace que el corazón de Randy se pare. Randy empieza a jadear mientras intenta tomar aire. Jeff toma un martillo que se encontraba cerca, y golpe tras golpe, acaba con Randy, la sangre brota de su cuerpo, hasta que toma un último aliento, y muere. Todo el mundo está mirando a Jeff ahora. Los padres, los niños llorando, incluso Troy y Keith. A pesar de que se rompen fácilmente con su mirada, ellos deciden apuntar sus armas hacia Jeff. Jeff al ver los cañones apuntando en él, corre hacia las escaleras. Mientras corre, Troy y Keith abren fuego… cada disparo perdido. Jeff sube corriendo las escaleras.' Oye a Troy y a Keith mientras lo persiguen. Al parecer ya dejaron escapar sus últimas rondas de balas. Jeff se mete en el baño. Toma el estante de la toalla y lo arranca de la pared. Troy y Keith entran al baño armados con cuchillos.' Troy intenta apuñalar a Jeff, éste lo esquiva y lo golpea fuertemente en cara con el estante. Troy se queda todo tieso y ahora el único que queda es Keith.' Él es más ágil que Troy, sin embargo mientras esquivaba los golpes de Jeff, Keith dejó caer el cuchillo, agarró por el cuello a Jeff y lo empujó contra la pared. Lo cual hizo que, un recipiente con lejía que estaba en el estante superior, callera sobre ellos. Se quemaron los dos y ambos comenzaron a gritar. Jeff se secó los ojos lo mejor que pudo. Tomó nuevamente el estante de la toalla, y con él golpeó a Keith en la cabeza. Mientras yacía allí, desangrándose, se le escapó una sonrisa siniestra. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Jeff. Keith sacó un encendedor y lo encendió. "Lo que es gracioso", dijo "¿Es que tú estás cubierto con la lejía y alcohol."' Keith tiró el encendedor sobre Jeff. Tan pronto como la llama entró en contacto con él, las llamas encendieron el alcohol en el vodka. Mientras que el alcohol le quemaba, la lejía le blanqueó la piel. Jeff dejó escapar un grito terrible. Trató de extender el fuego, pero no sirvió de nada, el alcohol había hecho un infierno en él. Corrió por el pasillo, y cayó por las escaleras. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar al ver a Jeff, ahora un hombre en llamas, tirado en el suelo, casi muerto. Lo último que vio Jeff era a su madre y a los otros padres de familia tratando de apagar las llamas. Fue entonces cuando perdió el conocimiento.' Cuando Jeff se despertó tenía un yeso envuelto alrededor de su rostro. No podía ver nada, pero sintió otro yeso en su hombro, y puntos en todo el cuerpo. Trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que había un tubo en su brazo, y cuando intentó levantarse se cayó, una enfermera se apresuró a ayudarlo. "No creo que pueda salir de la cama todavía." dijo al ponerlo de nuevo en su cama y volver a insertar el tubo. Jeff se sentó allí, sin visión ni idea de lo que su entorno era. Finalmente, después de unas horas, escuchó a su madre. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó. Jeff no podía responder, su rostro estaba cubierto, y él era incapaz de hablar. "Cariño, tengo una gran noticia. Después de que todos los testigos le dijeron a la policía lo que pasó en la fiesta, ellos decidieron dejar ir a Liu." Esto hizo que Jeff casi saltará de la cama, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, recordando el tubo que sale de su brazo. "Él va a estar aquí para mañana y luego los dos serán capaces de estar juntos de nuevo." Su madre lo abrazó y le dijo adiós. El siguiente par de semanas fueron aquellos en los que Jeff fue visitado por su familia. Entonces llegó el día en que sus vendas iban a ser removidas. Su familia estaba allí para verlo, esperaron hasta que fuera removido el último vendaje de la cubierta en su cara. "Vamos a esperar lo mejor", dijo el médico. Rápidamente tiró de la última venda, dejando expuesto el rostro de Jeff.' La madre de Jeff dio gritos al ver su rostro. Jeff notó los rostros atemorizados de Liu y su padre "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con mi cara?" dijo Jeff. Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio la causa de la angustia. Su rostro. Es... Es horrible. Sus labios se quemaron, ahora parecen una sombra profunda de color rojo. La piel en su rostro se convirtió en un color blanco puro, y su pelo chamuscado cambió de marrón a negro. Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su rostro. Se sentía como una especie de cuero. Volvió a mirar a su familia y luego de nuevo se miró en el espejo. "Jeff" dijo Liu, "No está tan mal ...." "¿No es tan malo?" dijo Jeff, "¡Es perfecto!" Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida. Jeff comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus padres notaron que sus manos temblaban. "Uh... Jeff, ¿estás bien?" "¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Jaaaaaa, mírenme, este rostro combina a la perfección conmigo!" No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Bueno, ustedes recordarán que cuando Jeff peleó con Randy algo en su mente, su cordura, se rompió. Ahora se quedó como una máquina de matar demente, sin embargo, sus padres no lo sabían. "Doctor" dijo la madre de Jeff, "¿Está bien mi hijo... Bueno, ya sabe, en la cabeza?" "Oh sí, este comportamiento es típico de los pacientes que han tenido grandes cantidades de calmantes para el dolor. Si su comportamiento no cambia en unas pocas semanas, tráiganlo de vuelta aquí, y vamos a hacerle un examen psicológico."' ' '"Oh, gracias doctor." La madre de Jeff se acercó a él y le dijo: "Jeff, cariño, es hora de irse." Jeff mira hacia otro lado del espejo, su cara todavía forma una sonrisa loca. "Ay mamá, ja, ja, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!" su madre lo llevó por el hombro y lo llevó a tomar su ropa. "Esto es lo que traía", dijo la señora de la recepción. La madre de Jeff miró hacia abajo sólo para ver los pantalones de vestir negro y la sudadera blanca que llevaba a su hijo. Ahora estaban limpias de sangre. La madre de Jeff lo llevó a su habitación y le hizo poner su ropa. Luego se fueron, sin saber que ese sería su último día de vida. Más tarde esa noche, la madre de Jeff se despertó con un sonido que provino del cuarto de baño. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera llorando. Poco a poco se acercó a ver lo que era. Cuando ésta se asomó en el baño vio un espectáculo horrendo. Jeff había tomado un cuchillo y se había tallado una sonrisa en las mejillas. "Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó a su madre. Jeff miró a su madre. “No podía seguir sonriendo mamá. Me dolió después de un tiempo, ahora, puedo sonreír para siempre”. La madre de Jeff notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro. "¡Jeff tus ojos!" Sus ojos estaban aparentemente sin parpados, no se cerraban. "No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados, ahora siempre podré ver... Mi nuevo rostro" La madre de Jeff comenzó lentamente a retroceder, al ver que su hijo se estaba volviendo loco. “¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?” "Sí, hijo" su madre dijo "Sí lo eres, déjame ir a buscar a papá, para que pueda ver tu bello rostro." Ella corrió a la habitación y sacudió al padre de Jeff. "Mi amor, saca el arma que....." Se detuvo cuando vio a Jeff en la puerta, con un cuchillo. "Mami, me mintió." Eso es lo último que dijo Jeff, antes de correr hacia ellos sólo para eviscerarlos. ''Su hermano Liu se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. No oyó nada más, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Cuando estaba en la frontera del sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Miróhacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con liu. Liu lucho contestamente hasta que jeff dijo: '"shhh ve a dormir"' '''eso fue historia de jeff.' Ahora Jesurey ya tiene plan . el futuro creepypastas... es Guerra? ''' '''4 años despues Jesurey y todos creepypastas reurion para guerra acabar humanos .Asi fue empiza. Jesurey abro puerta casa de sally dijo jesurey jugamos sally? hahaha dice sally si. ''' '''Otro lado bosque slenderman y su hijo mataran las gentes . Montaña esta niños de fuego y oscuridad acaban a los policias lanzo bolas oscuras luego niño de fuego solar y formando gran bola solar oscuridad. Jesurey y sally estaba la calle con llorona de carrera / calle grito todos gentes mueran y dice jesurey go to sleep in dark . asi fue su historia... Categoría:Entradas